Motorcycling: Edward Style
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Edward takes Bella on a motorcycle ride, his style. Request fiction from Silver Sniper of Night. Edward/Bella


**Motorcycling: Edward Style **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight it belongs to the lovely Stephanie Myers. **

**AN: This is my first Twilight fan fiction but I hope to write more when I can finally grasp the entire flow of writing Bella and Edward. I think this one is rather amusing. It's mostly fun banter and a bit of motorcycle riding. I hope you guys enjoy it. This is a request from my friend, Silver Sniper of Night.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Motorcycling: Edward Style**

Edward Cullen smiled inwardly over Bella's reaction to his surprise as he led her into the garage. She'd been scared that he'd bought her a fast car, something that he'd threatened to do on numerous occasions. However, instead of relief over the lack of a new car, what was there made her tense up slightly less than an automobile.

"I just have to clean it a bit and we can get going," Edward said, trying to hide the laugh in his voice. He wasn't known to have this much of a sense of humor but damn it he was going to have some fun with this. Another benefit was the possibility to get rid of the nagging feeling inside him that he felt incredibly guilty for. She'd shared this with the dog-Jacob and Edward hated that. The fact that they shared something made a rare feeling surge within him. Jealousy.

"What the hell! You didn't! Edward what are you thinking?"

Edward walked past her, grabbed a rag and polish, and began to shine the yellow and silver motorcycle.

"How could you go out and buy a new motorcycle and-"

"It's not new and I didn't buy it. I borrowed it," he said.

Bella paled at his word "borrowed."

"Borrowed as in the way Alice borrowed the Porsche in Italy, or borrowed as legitimately asked the owner for permission to acquire said…vehicle."

Edward looked at her strangely at the way she spoke the sentence. "Do motorcycles make you this nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. I just don't want to be around your definition of borrowed property unless your life or the life of someone else I care about is in grave danger."

The right side of Edward's mouth quirked up. "I asked Bella," he said.

Bella nodded and jumped up to sit on a tarp-covered platform situated across from Edward and the bike.

"So, why'd you borrow this?"

"We are going to go on a ride. To get you over your motorcycle phase," he said. He tried to convince himself that was the truth, but failed. He loved speed; he loved vehicles that were fast, motorcycles being one of them. He wanted to share that passion with her and not have her memory of one of his favorite things be associated with Jacob.

"I am over that phase. I am perfectly happy in my truck driving, low speeding vehicle world. No more motorcycles I swear."

"Right," Edward said moving the rag in his hand to wipe the seat clean of the slight accumulation of dust. "As soon as we ride once."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you want me to ride when you obviously didn't like the idea of me riding before?"

"You call what you did riding?" he questioned.

"I did ride one," she protested, her eyebrows narrowing slightly.

"Not well," he said then muttered, "and not with me." He knew that the lack of shared experience was because he'd left. Because she thought if she did it she'd hear his voice, and that made him even more uneasy.

Bella huffed and gazed at the bike once more. She began kicking her feet light, causing the tarp she was sitting on to hit against the item it covered, making a sound somewhere between a rustle and a crackle . She was confused. Edward showed his distaste for motorcycles one minute and the next he wanted to ride one with her. She'd already had that experience with Ja… She trailed off when she realized the true issue.

She stared at him and smiled softly. So that was it. He was jealous of that and wanted to share something like that with her. She always thought of Edward as perfect, as the type that never got jealous over trivial things. She knew he wasn't entirely secure with himself, but then again, who was? That didn't take away his perfection, only added to it.

She jumped down off the place she was seated and walked over to him. "This thing ready to go?" she question, making up her mind to indeed enjoy her ride with HER vampire.

She was quite pleased when a surprised look crossed Edward's face. Every time she got that look from him, she took a mental picture and posted it in her memories for future treasuring.

"That's it?" he said?

"Is what it?" she questioned.

"It's going to be that easy to get you on this thing?"

"Yes," she said, going over to where two helmets sat on a table. She picked up the smaller one and put it on her head.

"You are going to wear one too? I know that if we crash you won't get hurt. Hell, as if we'd crash…"

Edward grinned. "Got to obey the law," he said, walking over to put down his cleaning supplies and to pick up the larger helmet.

"That's kind of weird. I mean you wear a helmet to obey the law, but obviously you are going to speed."

Edward grinned. "Might as well have one redeeming quality," he said, putting on the helmet.

"You already have plenty of those," she said with a small smile.

She watched as he slipped on a leather jacket then handed one to her.

"Oh no," she said.

"It will keep you warm and dry in case it rains. Plus the air is cool out today...I think."

"Then why are you wearing one?" she questioned. "You don't get cold."

"To keep Alice from nagging at me about proper fashion," he said.

Bella muttered as she grabbed the jacket. She kept telling herself that she was doing this for Edward's sake: for his happiness. She put it on and then donned the helmet before getting on the back of the motorcycle with him.

"Ready?" he questioned.

"Not really but let's go," she said. She was surprised that he didn't even turn on the bike.

"If you don't want to do this you don't have to," he said in that perfect boyfriend fashion. As usual, it was all about her.

"I want to," she said. She really did want to but at the same time she didn't. God when she got around Edward in situations like this her emotions were all confused and conflicted.

"Don't lie Bella," he said.

"I'm not! Let's go Edward, she said, leaning over his shoulder to kiss his cool cheek before wrapping her arms around his waist and, in a very feminine gesture, resting the side of her face against his back.

She heard the motorcycle start and felt the machine vibrate under her. The smell of the exhaust brought back memories of the time she road down that long dirt road on her own bike, under the observation of Jacob; the friend that made the decision that they couldn't be friends.

She tightened her arms around Edward as they sped out of the garage and down the driveway, making their way down the highway at increasing speed. They turned off the two-lane highway and onto the four as they zipped past the slightly damp and fresh smelling environment around them.

As the wind whipped around her, she suddenly felt so free, and then understood the Cullen's fascination with speed. As she rode on the back of that motorcycle with Edward, she felt like nothing would ever come between them. That this was their own world for a moment, and they were the only two residing in existence. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the coolness surrounding her and his wonderful scent.

"Charlie," she heard Edward mutter.

Her head shot up and she ventured a peak around him. Sure enough, there was a cop car in the distance. "Edward! Slow down," she said. "If we get too close he'll recognize us and throw a fit on me. The last thing we need is for Charlie to dislike you even more than he already does."

"I don't think that's possible," he said while slowing down the motorcycle. Several cars passed them and Edward, sick of the slow pace, got an idea as he saw a large truck coming up in the other lane. "Bella, hang on to me tight," he said. "I'm going to pass Charlie when that truck passes us and him."

"What? Edward!"

Before she could even thing of saying anything else in protest, the truck passed them and Edward pulled behind it a bit. Then he suddenly swerved to the side of the truck, driving on the side of the highway, hiding behind the large truck trailer.

"I feel like I'm in a James Bond movie," Bella said.

"You like James Bond?"

"Oh yeah, always wanted to be a Bond girl," she said.

"I'm no secret agent, maybe you could be Buffy instead?"

"That's not funny," she said.

Edward grinned and stayed behind the truck, speeding up as it did. When he was pretty sure that Charlie was a good distance away he outran the truck then pulled back onto the highway.

"That was fun," Bella said sarcastically.

"Yeah, wasn't it?"

Bella couldn't believe the excitement in his voice at what just happened, but she found it very cute so she decided not to mention it. If she said the word cute to him it might just make him crash. She'd done everything else hazardous in her life, making a vampire with perfect reflexes crash had to be something on the list of things fate decided to dish out. She just didn't want today to be the day.

Edward spotted another motorcycle in front of them. He knew by the scent that it was the dog, or as Bella knew him, Jacob. Part of his evil side deep deep down wanted to gloat but another part, the part that wanted to spare Bella from any emotional pain, chose not to do so.

"Want to go to Port Angeles?" Edward asked. "Maybe go watch a movie?"

"A date?"

"Yeah," he said. "A normal date." He knew the exit was just up a head and that they wouldn't have to pass Jacob and Bella wouldn't have to see him.

"Okay," she said. Edward took the exit off toward Port Angeles, successfully avoiding Jacob.

As they exited the ramp and headed into town, Bella squeezed him tighter and whispered, "Thank you Edward."

* * *

**AN: Well that's my first Twilight venture and I'm a bit nervous. Did I do all right Twilight fans?**


End file.
